Talk:Kira (alias)
A couple of questions... ...from somebody who does not know English well enough to edit the article herself. * "He only judged criminals for a short time, until Light and Misa were freed from imprisonment, He then used the Death Note for selfish reasons such as promotion and furthering the business of Yotsuda" - I don't know the plot well, but I thought he continued to judge criminals all the time he was acting for Kira, along with his "business" killings, though did not put too much heart into it... But, as I have said, I don't remember Yotsuba ark very well, so I admit something like that can be stated there. Anyway, it would be very unlikely - and very suspicious - if Third Kira's judgements strictly coincided with freeing Light and Misa. Why would Rem impart him such informatiion? * "After suspicion of Misa rose again, Light gave Mikami the Death through Kiyomi" - I don't understand this sentence. What that "Death" mean? The Death Note? Light really gave it to Mikami to replace Misa who was watched too close those days, but he contacted Kiyomi after he send the Note to Mikami, it was Mikami who chose Takada independently. Is it about choosing Mikami, which had something to do with his participation in TV shows? * "Five human characters make the 'eye trade': Misa Amane, Kyosuke Higuchi, Kal Snydar, Soichiro Yagami and Teru Mikami, only four of which are Kira" - why four? Kal Snydar had little to do with Kira, Soichiro made the eye trade in the interest of Light, but did not know Light was Kira... * "Since the First Kira's appearance, all subsequent Kira supported him before they gained their own powers" - it is clear thet Higuchi never was Kira's opponent, but was he really a supporter? I used to think all this Kira stir kind of did not matter for him... Though I really don't remember much about him ( Ilanabendery 10:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Jack Neylon Im not sure that Jack NeylonIm should be in any Kira related articles. I cannot recall him ever being called "Mafia Kira" or "Kira" at all. He owned a Death Note, but didn't kill criminals to make the world a better place. I understand C-Kira didn't either, however he was actually reffered to as "Kira" by the public, as well as Near and co. If someone can point out to me when Jack NeylonIm was refered to as any form of Kira by anyone, I will happily shutup, but if he turns out not to have been adressed as so, then I think he shouldn't be mentioned. As for "Kira" being used to describe any Death Note owner—who said this? Ohba? Obata? I know I have a bad memory, but I don't recall this ever being stated. Mikazuki 03:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Kira's Origin I believe that it is important to add information on Light Yagami not being the start of Kira. I recall I'm chapter two that Ight was showing Ryūk websites that had started popping up. They talked about "The Legend of the Savior Kira" and mentioned that Kira was among them again. Mikazuki 03:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Japanese form of the alias 'Kira' In Japanese, 考える(Kangaeru) is a verb meaning 'consider', 'think'. It is definately '''Not '''the Japanese of Kira. The Katakana of Kira is キラ, as shown in Episode 2 of the Anime. 09:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Categorization I'm thinking that we should perhaps change the categories from the names of the writers (e.x. Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Teru Mikami, etc.) and change it to the main aliases of the Kira's (e.x. X-Kira, C-Kira, Kira, Second-Kira, Yotsuba-Kira). Opinions? StillAlive (talk) 15:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Rename I think we should rename this article. There is only ''one ''Kira; Light goes by Kira, yes, but that is mentioned in the article. I think it should just be named "Kira". If not that, then at least "Kira (figure/icon)". StillAlive (talk) 01:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC)